Test Realm Info
October 25, 2013 Khrysalis Comes Out In Test Realm!!! New House Tours Level Bar Raised to 100 New Shadow Magic And EVERYONE LEVEL 90+ gets a free King Artorious(spells) Spell. Still confident from her victory in Azteca, Morganthe has dragged the souls of the oldest Aztecosaurs to her dark tower to assemble the Celestial Choir in her place of power. Now she will use their primal song to rewrite the Spiral in her image. The Council of Light, that ancient assembly under the leadership of Merle Ambrose, knows it has precious little time to act. Merle gathers what is left of the council – the Emperor of MooShu, Diego the Duelmaster and Lydia Greyrose – and they come up with a desperate plan: arm the Wizards and send them into the spider’s fangs. The call to action is now! Morganthe has created an eldritch ward to hold back her ancient enemies. But the Council of Light believes the heroic Wizards can use trickery and willpower to slip through her defenses, in their last, best hope to shatter her plans. You will be called upon to travel to a small Spiral island, a fragment of a broken world lost to time. From the edge of this island, one can see the dark swirl of Khrysalis. You will explore Morganthe's world, searching for ways to disrupt her power, help those pinned down under the weight of her tyranny, and learn the secrets of her magic in order to have a chance of restoring the Spiral. Khrysalis Part 1 contains three Access Passes for our Crowns players, that will be priced at 1995 crowns each. Khrysalis is the culmination of Morganthe's story, and is so epic we had to split it into two separate parts. This is only the first half of the story, and the second half of Khrysalis will be available early 2014. There is another kind of magic in the Spiral, in addition to the seven primary schools and the three Astral schools – it is an underlying, reality-defining and bending magic known as Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic can only be trained by spending Training Points, and cannot be learned as a Primary School of focus. Shadow Magic is learned from Sofia DarkSide, a wise mouse mage located in the Eclipse Tower in Moon Cliffs. You will only be able to access her after you have completed the quest "Touching Shadow" and after you defeat her, she will teach you Shadow Magic. Shadow Magic is so powerful and so dangerous that Bartleby and Grandmother Raven told Merle Ambrose not to delve into it, and especially not teach it to his students. Shadow magic was forbidden for it touches the true essence of the Spiral. This is the forbidden knowledge that Morganthe has so long coveted. Shadow Magic enhances the spells you cast while the Shadow Magic spell is in effect. It is unstable and difficult to control. Players will need to learn how to best manage Shadow Magic and learn how to harness its very powerful benefits. There are 3 different Shadow Self spells. You will be awarded one of them, based on your school. The other 2 can be learned by spending Training Points at Sofia DarkSide. Ah but there's so much more... Shadow Pips Shadow Magic cannot be cast with regular or power pips, but must be cast with special new Shadow Pips. You will only have a chance of receiving Shadow pips if you have trained Shadow Magic. You will be able to view the effects of a current Shadow Magic spell by placing your mouse over the Shadow Pip on the 2d Combat display. Backlash All Shadow Spells run the risk of Backlash Damage. When a player casts a Shadow Damage spell, a Shadow Aura appears. That Shadow Aura will change based on the player's actions. The angrier looking the Shadow Aura, the stronger the Backlash will be once the Shadow Magic spell expires. Damage caused by Backlash ignores all resistances, shields and modifiers! PvP Shadow Magic can be used in all PvP, young Wizards, so this should make things very interesting... Increased Levels Higher Wizard Level! With the addition of the first half of Khrysalis, Wizards can now reach the maximum of level 95!* A Training Point will be awarded at level 95 as usual, plus there will be bonus Training Points available through quests in Khrysalis. With increased levels also come increased Gold! For characters under level 80 the maximum gold is 300 000 For characters level 80-90 the maximum gold is 350 000 For characters Level 91+ the maximum gold is 375 000 And now - something that hasn't happened since Dragonspyre, Mana will begin increasing again. Level 91 will bump Mana up to a base level of 130, then begin increasing by 2 for each level thereafter. There's even a new Gardening level - read more below in the Gardening Updates *''Please remember, when you were at the previous level maximum of 90 no experience was rewarded for duels and quests completed once you reached level 90. When a player reaches the maximum level, their experience bar disappears, indicating they are not gaining experience from their duels or quests. https://www.wizard101.com/game/update-notes/testrealm#topNo experience is rewarded to those who are at the maximum level, which means that everyone who was level 90 before we raised the level cap, will be level 90 to start, now that we have raised the level cap, and you can once again start earning new experience points from your adventures.'' Castle Tours Myrella WindSpar has set up shop in the Wizard City Commons to allow young Wizards to open their homes up so that other players can visit and rate Castles without having to teleport to someone in the house! Visiting Castles When you speak to Myrella WindSpar in her Wizard City Commons shop, she will give you three options: #'Visit Castle' If you wish to Visit a Castle, you can choose from Castles that were added in the last 24 hours, a random Castle, the Castle of a friend or a Top Rated Castle. # #'Add Castle' If you wish to put your own Castle up to be toured, you will be asked to categorize your Castle as Decorated, Magical, Crazy or a Maze. By adding your Castle to Castle Tours you agree that for the next 30 days other players may visit your Castle whether you are present or not. This means that players can visit your house at any time. If you no longer wish to open your house to tours, you can remove it from Castle Tours #'Remove Castle' If you've placed your Castle on the Castle Tours, you may remove it at any time by selecting Remove Castle from the main Castle Tours menu. Rating Castles When you visit a Castle, you can rate it! You may only rate a Castle by selecting "New Today" or "Random". You can rate Castles from one to four stars; a Good Castle, a Great Castle, a Fantastic Castle or a Spectacular Castle. Rated Castles appear on the Leaderboards for up to 30 days and you can visit the top rated Castles at any time. Find a decoration inappropriate? You can report a house from the very small button on the Friends Panel. For the Test Realm - we encourage everyone to list every Castle they have! Let's see all of those amazing decorations! Housing Item Identifier Have you ever been to a friend's Castle and wondered what that amazing table was called or whether that awesome chair was something they crafted? Well wonder no more - the Housing Item Identifier is here! When you are in someone else's house, you will now see this Item Identifier button on the lower right of your in-game screen. When you are in Item Identify mode, simply place your mouse cursor over an item in a friend's house and you will see a label appear telling you the name of the item! Icons will indicate whether the item is Crafted, purchased with Crowns or earned with Arena Tickets To exit Item Identify mode, simply click the Item Identifier button again. Grow your Gardening! Higher Gardening Rank! New worlds unleash new plants (and new pests) on the Spiral! Khrysalis has a new Gardening Trainer and there are new Gardening Ranks, new Plants and new Spells to be learned! Truly dedicated Gardeners can now obtain the rank of Verdant Gardener! You'll first encounter Barley when you can access the zone Last Wood, but you will return to him in Bastion to finally unlock what he has to offer. Look for new Gardening spells like Itsy Bitsy Spider, Monsoon, Ant Lion and more. More Gardening Updates #Plants will now only progress to the next level when the owner of the house is present in the Castle zone with the plant. This is to ensure that plants don't 'over grow' during Castle Tours. #Plant information popups will only appear now if you linger your mouse cursor the plant. This will mean that moving your cursor while in your house won't be interrupted by popups from your garden. #When an elder plant in “Second Spring" is harvested, the harvest now has a confirmation. Miscellaneous Updates The following minor updates have been made to the game: Characters#Eloise MerryWeather has dropped the second "MerryWeather" title in Dragonspyre #Creatures wandering the worlds of Avalon and Azteca have weakened from all their travels and defeats, and now should present less of a challenge Locations#Tierra de Brea will now properly function as a dungeon #Players can no longer switch realms when they are inside the Fantastic Fish Bowl decoration Items#Azteca Furniture Set #1 has had its description corrected #New level 95 Henchmen have been added, and some Henchmen prices have been reduced Interaction#Players can once again click the 'Hidden to Friends' icon to turn off being hidden to friends. #Look for the new but small "Send Away All" button on the friends panel while you're in your home. It will do exactly what you think it will, and send all visitors away from your home. This will also send away those those who may be there as part of a Castle Tour, if you have opened your home to those tours. Fun Stuff#Have you ever healed for a million health points? There's a badge for that! Pets#Some pets were replacing their spells as they leveled up, instead of adding spells. The following pets will now receive multiple spells as they level up: ##Babydactyl (from the Prehistoric Bundle Card) ##Stegosaurus (from the Dino Bundle Card) ##Velociraptor (from the Skyvern's Hoard Pack) ##Therizinosaurus (from the Crown Shop) ##Leaf Foot (from the Shaman’s Lore Pack) ##Frilled Lizard (from the Crown Shop) ##Penumbra Drake (from the Nightmare Pack) ##Harpy (from a boss in Aquila) #